What Killed The Cat?
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Alois was a complainer, a rambler, a very curious person. Ciel could KIND OF handle that…until that question rose up.


**What Killed The Cat? **

_~Shounen-Ai _

_Note: This is my perspective of Alois. So I suppose you can say he is OOC until I actually learn more about him. I'm going by the trailers and my own ideas. XD; _

**No beta **and I'm super tired**, **so please **inform me of any errors I've missed. **D;

* * *

"Excuse me for intruding, but Master Trancy has come for a visit." Sebastian announced, moving from the doorway to allow the cheery blond inside the Study.

Ciel didn't look up from his book.

"…Young Ma-"

"I heard you Sebastian. Kick him out."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Ciel looked up for a moment, then returned to his reading.

"Sebastian. I gave you an order."

"Yes, Young Master."

"Heeeyyyyyy!" Alois slammed his hands on the desk, glaring at his stuck-up friend. "I came all the way from my home, sat in a carriage for eight hours, fell asleep twice and woke up to find myself on the carriage floor, and realized I was in such a rush to come here that I didn't eat breakfast and I also missed lunch!" Alois exclaimed, holding his stomach that began to growl loudly.

"Stupid Claude didn't even try and stop me to eat!"

Ciel twitched, he was getting annoyed with all the complaining. It was ruining his concentration on his book that he had been wanting to read for days. Then when he finally got the free time he wanted, Alois just had to come for a visit. It would take all day to get him to go home.

"Ciel!"

"Young Master…"

Ciel snapped his book shut and shot up from his seat. He gave the two a nasty glare, which silenced them instantly. After several moments of silence, he walked around the desk and straight out the opened door, leaving the two frozen in their places.

* * *

Ciel sat in the library, continuing to read his book in peace.

He had been able to read two-hundred pages out of five-hundred in less than a hour before the doors to the library were slammed opened. The noise threw off his concentration and he looked up to see who he would have to kill.

**Alois Trancy**.

Alois waved and walked over, plopping down on the arm of Ciel's reading chair.

"Alois…didn't I tell you to go home."

Alois smirked.

"No. You said 'Sebastian, kick him out', which was really mean, but then Sebastian offered me some lunch, so I accepted the offer and I just finished~! Sebastian's foods are delicious! I should make Claude takes some lessons from him!"

Ciel sighed.

Alois was a rambler.

Ciel closed his book, knowing there would be know way he would be able to finish today. His free time had been claimed by Alois.

"Al-" He was cut off when the blond slipped of the arm of the chair and into his lap, squishing him. Ciel flailed his legs and pushed at the boy to push him off. Alois in turn, clung to the other so he wouldn't be thrown onto the floor.

"Get off me Alois!"

"You're so cold Ciel. You need to be more touchy-feely!"

Ciel seemed to be glaring a lot today.

"_Alois_." He hissed in a threatening tone.

Alois smile widened, really not fazed by the dark glare. He found it more amusing than terrifying, though there were times when it scared him, but he didn't want to admit it to the other. He needed no weaknesses known or else he'd be stuck in his own home, bored as usual.

"Alois. I will give you the count of three."

Alois blinked.

"One."

Alois just stared.

"Two."

Alois narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Thr-"

"Your eye."

Silence.

Ciel looked to Alois, completely thrown off by the sudden statement. He reached up, rubbing his eye and pulling his hand away to observe if anything had come off. He didn't see anything, confusing him even more.

"What about my eye?"

Alois frowned.

"Did you forget you have two eyes?"

Ciel froze.

"Your right eye is always covered up…" Alois paused, feeling the atmosphere sudden go cold. It was like the world had halted and everything was in slow motion. Ciel's face disappeared beneath his bangs and his shoulders shook.

"Get out."

The sharp tone to the words gave away he was serious this time.

"Ci-" He was pushed off the boy and fell on the floor.

"GET OUT!" Ciel hollered, shooting out his seat. "GO HOME AND DO NOT RETURN HERE AGAIN!" He snarled.

The ruckus had brought the attention of Sebastian who entered the open doors of the library. "Young Master. Is something wrong?" Sebastian questioned, raising an eyebrow at Alois who pulled himself off the floor and fixed his ruffled clothing.

"Sebastian. I thought I gave you an order earlier." Ciel turned his back to the males.

"…I apologize, my Lord." Sebastian bowed and turned his attention on the silent blond, who was staring anywhere other than Ciel at the moment.

"Master Trancy…if you would please follow me."

* * *

A month.

A long, silent month.

One would take pleasure in such peace.

Ciel Phantomhive couldn't.

"Young Master, your snack for the day." Sebastian placed the pastry on the office desk. He wasn't surprised by the lack of response to the pastry or to his presence. It had been like this for a while now, ever since he had banned Alois from the mansion.

Ciel's chair was turned to Sebastian, his eyes glued on the outdoors outside his window.

"Young Master?"

"I heard you Sebastian. I'll eat it in a second."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, but, wouldn't it be best to apologize?"

Ciel stiffened, before glaring at the lazing clouds. "I have nothing to apologize for. It was his fault for putting his nose into private matters. One day that curiosity of his will kill him." He sneered, gripping the chair's arms tightly.

Sebastian smirked.

"I understand. I apologize for my naïve comment. Please excuse me." Sebastian bowed respectfully and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Ciel was left back in painful silence.

His hand twitched before rising and placing itself on his right eye, still hidden by the velvet material.

The cursed eye reminded him of his part of the deal.

One day, he would be devoured, drowned in a sea of darkness and pain for eternity.

The thoughts frightened him.

His tugged his hand away and breathed deeply.

He hadn't told anyone of his fears.

He was Ciel Phantomhive, one who was suppose to not hold any fear after the tragic events of his past. He was to be strong, arrogant, and got what he wanted without fail.

_Alois didn't know that though…_

Yes. That was right. He never told Alois nothing about him.

_Alois hadn't realized that was such a sensitive subject…_

That was true…but it was still his fault for asking so carelessly.

_He hadn't known._

_He hadn't known…_

Ciel closed his eyes and buried his face into his hands.

What had he done?

* * *

Ciel stared down at the telephone.

Sweat dripped off his brow.

He gulped uneasily.

Just call and…

_And what?_

He would never apologize first. His pride would never let him do such a thing.

Than what?

An excuse?

A business meeting maybe…?

Perfect!

Ciel took in a breath and reached for the phone, but was frightened when the phone came to life,

ringing loudly.

His concentration had been destroyed.

"_Hello?"_ He hissed into the phone, ready to maul the person on the other side.

It was quiet, Ciel was ready to hang up the phone of the assumed prank caller, but stopped when a familiar laugh bubbled into the earpiece.

"Did I interrupt something?" It had been so long, but Ciel knew that voice anywhere.

"..Alois?" Ciel wanted to kick himself for sounding so insecure.

"Yep!…Oh! I'm calling to inform you that I wish to schedule a meeting with you. It has to deal with some flaws with the Trance Factories. I'm low on workers, so I was hoping we could talk about you lending me some of your workers temporarily?"

Ciel felt his tongue go numb.

What could he say?

If he said yes, he'd see Alois again, but would he be able to face him?

If he said no, he'd most likely never see Alois again. This was his final chance to see the boy and make amends.

"…Ciel? Are you still there? Is that a no?"

Ciel snapped out his daze.

"O-oh…yes. A meeting would be fine. This Sunday, around noon, would be good."

Ciel heard a sigh of relief from Alois's end.

"Thank you. I'll see you then. Goodbye Ciel."

Click.

Ciel placed the phone back and moments later, sunk to his knees.

He never felt so drained out of energy just from one phone call.

* * *

"-so 200 workers will be reporting to the Trance Fashion Factories by no later than Thursday. The contract lasts for one year, so you should have plenty of time to find new workers by then." Ciel informed, placing the paperwork on the desk and slide it over to the boy.

Alois smiled in relief, accepting the paper and looking over the contents.

"Now I can finally sleep." He yawned as a proven point. He stood and bowed. "Thank you for your time, Ciel. I'll take good care of your workers." He collected his things and placed them into his bag. Ciel hadn't spoken at all after the statement, he seemed to have gone into a daze.

Alois felt disappointment surge.

"Well…goodbye." He went to the door and readied to open it.

"Alois." Ciel called out.

Alois looked back in question, but his curiosity turned into shock. Ciel had taken off his eye patch, but both eyes were closed. He seemed to be struggling with a inner debate to either open his eyes or keep them closed.

Then, slowly, Ciel revealed his eyes.

He was presented with the image of a terrified Alois.

Ciel smirked.

"Now do you understand why curiosity kills the cat?" Ciel leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, turning the chair so the back faced the boy. He couldn't bear to look anymore. He just listened, ready to hear the door slam behind Alois as he ran away and never returned.

It was only a matter of time.

_It shouldn't matter. A pawn can always be replaced._

Right. Alois was just pawn.

You have to lose pawns over time to win the game.

This meant he was closer to his goal.

His goal that would end in his death.

A shift.

A thump…the sound of a bag maybe?

"You…you…stupid…" The rest of the sentence disappeared in a hiccup.

Ciel opened his eyes to see Alois before him, staring down at him with watery eyes, filled with anger.

"You're….so stupid…." He whispered, falling to his knees and bowing his head onto Ciel's lap. The waterworks didn't seize, they continued as he continued his insults, gripping tightly onto Ciel's shorts.

"Alo-"

"Your eye…is very pretty…"

What?

Alois looked up to him, his eyes still filled with tears, but the emotion had changed dramatically. He now stared with sheer understanding which terrified Ciel. He was scared to think ahead, but it was as if Alois knew what the embedded symbol was.

He couldn't know…right?

"Al-"

Alois hushed him and leaned up, delicately running his fingers beneath the glowing eye. He looked in an almost awe appearance.

"It's really…really pretty…" He mumbled again.

The affection in his voice.

The soft touches.

Ciel became flustered, swatting the hand away and looking towards the opposite wall. He closed his right eye almost unconsciously, not so use to having it open for so long.

"D-Don't touch me so casually…"

Alois gave a soft laugh.

"Like I said. You need to be more touchy-feely, Ciel!" He said, before growing silent suddenly.

Ciel looked to him curiously, only to come face to face with the other. His blush grew brighter at the closeness. "Y-You're too close. Move back." Ciel leaned back as much as possible into his chair to give himself so space. He could feel his heart banging against his chest and he was almost at a loss of breath.

Alois stared, seemingly lost in thought, before he leaned over a placed a small kiss over the closed eye. He pulled away, another blossoming smile on his face. Ciel wondered how he could smile so much. It was such a hard thing to do for him.

"Ciel?"

"Hm..?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"…none of your business."

"…Ciel?"

"What?"

"You looked so cute when I kissed you~!"

"**G-GET OUT!"

* * *

**

July 1st - Kuroshitsuji II release date! I wonder how long it'll be before it's posting online? =/


End file.
